Le dilemme : le feu ou la glace ?
by Aremi
Summary: Enfin avec l'homme de ses rêves, Aremi se rend compte que quelqu'un d'autre occupe son cœur...
1. Un réveil mouvementé

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient, sauf mon OC.

Bonjour je publie ma 1ère fanfiction sur Fairy Tail.

Je remercie ma beta Venalosia Zea'rel qui m'a corrigé... chaque mot ? :) et qui m'a demandé de faire un chapitre légèrement

plus long ^^ . Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Je vous aime mes licornes en chocolat.

(Oh et **TW:** Mention de relation non-consentie, de viol quoi. )

* * *

><p>− Mhh…<br>Aremi se réveillait doucement, émergeant d'un sommeil agité par des rêves dont elle ne garderait aucun souvenir. Comme à chacun de ses réveils, elle avait lourdement roulé sur le flanc gauche, étendu le bras à tâtons pour situer sa table de chevet et attraper sa montre. Sauf que ce ne fut pas ce que ses doigts rencontrèrent, mais plutôt quelque chose de chaud et de doux. Alors que ses yeux étaient toujours hermétiquement clos, la surprise lui fit les écarquiller de stupeur quasi instantanément. Sa vision en resta cependant floue, le temps que ses pupilles s'adaptent à la lumière matinale. Elle eut le temps de faire le lien entre la forme vague qu'elle distinguait et les sensations qui lui renvoyaient ses doigts. Un visage, vraisemblablement, des cheveux d'un noir de jais.  
>Prise d'un horrible doute, elle souleva un pan de la couette. Ses yeux tombèrent sur un torse bien taillé dont le pectoral gauche s'ornait d'un symbole.<p>

Elle se releva d'un bond, refrénant un cri.  
><em>Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ?! <em>s'interrogea-t-elle mentalement, prise de panique. Auscultant sa propre tenue d'un œil rapide et vif, elle constata qu'elle était encore en pyjama. Ce qui la rassura quelque peu.  
><em>Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire hier soir …<br>_Et là, _catastrophe ! _, Il ouvrit les yeux, apparemment content de la voir.  
>− Salut, toi…<p>

Il lui sourit, semblait rassuré de sa présence. Hier Il avait eu le courage, même s'il était sous l'emprise de l'alcool quand elle était arrivée, Il le lui avait dit haut et fort. Devant tout ses potes, mais il le lui avait dit. Il se leva, un peu chancelant, en la voyant debout.  
>− Ca ne va pas ? Il se passe quelque chose ?<p>

Elle le regarda, perdue, cherchant à comprendre. Un mal de crâne horrible la tiraillait. Alcool ?  
>Alors qu'elle le fixait toujours d'un air incrédule, elle en vint à se demander comment l'homme de ses rêves s'était donc retrouvé à dormir avec elle. Et elle avait beau se torturer les méninges, elle ne trouvait pas d'explication rationnelle à cela.<br>− Ecoutes, pour hier soir… J'étais au bar, j'étais ivre, je venais de rentrer de mission et je voulais oublier les horreurs que j'avais vues. Et… Tu es arrivée, tu m'as demandé si j'allais bien. Je t'ai crié dessus en te disant que tout allait bien car je t'aimais. Et je te le redis, Aremi, je t'aime !

Les jambes de la jeune femme se dérobèrent sous elle. Elle fut rapidement rattrapée par Grey. Elle leva la tête pour le regarder, persuadée de perdre la tête Grey l'embrassa. Elle sentit des larmes couler : son rêve était devenu réalité, enfin. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle pour la serrer amoureusement contre lui. Elle resta immobile. Tout était confus, encore, et elle ne savait pas quoi faire ou comment réagir.

Grey glissa sa langue doucement entre les lèvres d'Aremi. L'accès lui ayant été accordé, les deux s'accordèrent parfaitement dans une danse frénétique. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'après une minute, à bout de souffle. Aremi posa sa tête sur le torse de Grey, sans prononcer un mot. Et l'homme caressa son dos.  
>− Aremi, il ne s'est rien passé hier soir. J'étais malade et tu m'as proposé de dormir chez toi. On a juste dormi.<br>Elle soupira, soulagée. C'était ce qu'elle se demandait. Elle referma les yeux un court instant. Rien. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle était dans les bras du brun qui la ramenait dans son lit. Il l'allongea sur lui en la serrant.  
>− Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!<br>− Chut… Et apprécies.  
>Il se décala sur le côté en la gardant toujours contre lui. Ses doigts effleurèrent son bras alors qu'il enfouissait son nez dans ses cheveux.<br>− Tu sens si bon…  
>Elle ferma ses paupières une fois de plus en souriant. Elle sentit sa main descendre sur sa hanche après un léger passage au niveau de son abdomen. Ses yeux se rouvrirent rapidement et elle le fixa.<br>− Grey ?!  
>Il la garda contre lui tandis qu'elle se débattait pour l'embrasser. Sa bouche contre la sienne, il réussit habilement à lui retirer son short de pyjama alors qu'elle le repoussait pour crier. Ce à quoi il répondit :<br>− Tu m'as toujours dit que tu étais audacieuse. Prouve-le-moi.

Il passa ensuite à son haut, qu'il enleva très vite alors qu'Aremi continuait de se débattre en criant. Elle lui décrocha un coup de poing à la mâchoire pour lui faire lâcher prise, ce qui arriva fort heureusement. Elle se releva rapidement, attrapant une robe au passage qu'elle enfila maladroitement avant de sortir et de fermer la porte à clé derrière elle. On était mercredi, le jour du marché. Elle aurait pu aller s'y cacher, mais non. Elle courut alors jusqu'à chez sa seule amie.  
>Erza.<p>

Elle traversa la grand-place puis passa devant la mairie. Elle passa devant la guilde, dans la troisième rue à droite, tourna et arriva devant la maison d'Erza. La façade bleue et les volets noirs reflétaient Erza sans problème. Aremi frappa avec désespoir à la porte. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. L'homme de ses rêves avait essayé de la violer. Elle continua de frapper, mais personne n'ouvrait. Alors la jeune femme s'assit sur le pavé contre la porte en pleurant.  
>Elle se remémora le visage serein de Grey à son réveil. Le sourire qui avait illuminé son matin. Ils étaient bien, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme décide de tout envoyer en l'air avec un geste déplacé ! Elle espérait tellement que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar... A cette pensée, elle se pinça l'intérieur du coude.<br>− Juste un cauchemar… Aremi, respire.  
>Elle ne sentait rien. Alors elle referma les yeux pour tenter de s'endormir.<p>

Elle se réveilla, pour de bon cette fois, en sursaut dans son lit et ses draps, en sueur. Se redressant d'un bond, elle réitéra le geste au creux de son coude, ressentit une vive douleur.  
><em>Ouf ! <em>  
>Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa chambre. Personne n'était là. Pourtant une odeur spéciale régnait dans la piece. Agréable, fraîchement fruitée. Elle l'huma quelques minutes avant de tourner la tête vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir dans un bruit de poignée. Grey apparut dans l'encadrement. Elle le toisa de haut en bas. Il n'était vêtu que d'un caleçon noir avec une bordure bleue au niveau de l'élastique. Aremi se mordilla la lèvre en étant attirée par ce corps sublime. Ce torse bien taillé, ce visage aux traits magnifiques. Elle était entièrement sous son charme. Elle n'avait aucun doute : elle était tombée amoureuse de Grey.<p>

D'un coup le cauchemar se rappela à elle, faisant voler en éclat l'idyllique moment. Enroulant le drap autour d'elle, elle se redressa d'un bond. Elle était nue, et loin de s'en ficher. Elle regarda Grey d'un air noir, prête à prendre la fuite si nécessaire.  
>− Aremi ? Tu es déjà réveillée, tu vas bien ?<br>Elle hocha la tête en lui confirmant que oui, elle allait bien.

− Je suis où ?  
>− Chez moi. Pourquoi ?<br>Elle se mit en position de combat et immédiatement Grey leva les mains pour tenter de s'approcher.  
>− A-Aremi, écoute, hier soir tu allais mal et m'as demandé de t'héberger juste hier soir ! Tu t'es endormie sur le canapé et je t'ai donné ma chambre pour te laisser dormir.<br>−… Et toi ?  
>− J'ai dormi sur le canapé, fit-il en indiquant le couloir. Je l'ai déplacé dans le couloir au cas où quelque chose arriverait.<p>

A ce moment-là Grey se rendit compte que la jeune femme était nue. Il rougit et lui tourna le dos.  
>− J'ai mis tes vêtements à laver. Tu peux… Prendre un de mes tee-shirts et je te les rendrai… Une fois secs, dans une petite heure… J'te laisse.<br>Il sortit de la chambre et referma la porte. Aremi s'assit sur le lit et lâcha le drap. Elle réfléchissait aux mots de Grey, les raisons de son mal-être le jour précédent. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle se mettait à réfléchir, elle gratta son crâne. Et l'évidence la frappa.  
>Cela faisait quelques mois qu'elle était en couple avec Natsu.<p> 


	2. Oubli

Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, sauf Aremi. Je vous aime mes petites licornes en chocolat !  
>NB: Je suis un peu dérangée.<br>Je remercie Venalosia Zea'Rel pour sa bêta.

* * *

><p>Elle céda à la panique. Elle avait tout oublié ! Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé hier , ni ce qu'il s'était passé précédemment. La jeune femme se souvenait seulement qu'elle était en couple avec Natsu depuis quelques mois.<br>Mais combien ? Deux ? Trois mois? Elle se souvenait seulement qu'elle était avec Natsu depuis le début d'hiver,elle elle s'était retrouvée avec lui, elle voyait déjà la neige tomber.  
>La jeune femme se leva et fit les cents pas dans la chambre bleue et blanche , attrapant un t-shirt de Grey au passage sur la chaise de bureau. Aremi l'enfila et remarqua que ledit t-shirt lui arrivait au milieu des cuisses. Elle afficha un sourire de contentement avant de s'observer dans le miroir en face du lit double et d'ajouter :<p>

« Ca va … il n'est pas trop court. »

Mais son sourire s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu, laissant place au doute.

« Est-ce que je peux lui faire confiance ? Que s'est-il passé hier soir ? »

Malgré le fait qu'elle l'aimait, elle hésitait encore à lui faire confiance.  
>Elle s'assit sur la chaise du bureau à coté de la porte, mettant sa tête dans ses mains.<br>En quelques minutes de son point de vue, elle perdit la notion du temps. Elle ne ressortit de sa bulle hors du temps que lorsque Grey toqua à la porte, affichant une mine inquiète.

« Il est treize heures… Ca fait déjà trois heures que tu n'as pas donné signe de vie... »

Elle ne releva pas la tête, se contenta d'écarter ses doigts pour laisser juste un espace au niveau des yeux et fixa le bureau blanc. Petite flaque s'était formée entre ses deux coudes posés sur le bureau. Aremi se redressa un peu, leva sa tête et descendit légèrement ses mains pour les observer.

Elles étaient trempées.

Des larmes glissaient encore sur la peau de ses mains, le long de ses doigts, garnissant la petite flaque sur le meuble. Elle avait pleuré ? La jeune femme ne s'en était pas rendu compte.  
>Elle serra les poings puis les essuya sur le tee-shirt noir et bleu qu'elle avait emprunté.<p>

Grey, mal à l'aise, la contemplait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire ou quoi dire. Il ouvrit la bouche, voulant parler, voulant dire quelque chose qui saurait la réconforter. Mais, malheureusement, aucun son ne sortit. Le jeune homme lâcha un soupir discret.  
>Il se souvint lors du traitement qu'infligeait Natsu à tout le monde. Aremise laissait prendre au jeu et imitait Natsu, faisant des câlins à tout-và. Il pensa que c'était le meilleur moyen de lui remonter le moral.<br>Il s'approcha alors d'elle et l'enlaça par derrière. Il mit son nez dans ses cheveux pour sentir son odeur qui lui plaisait tant. Puis il ferma les yeux pour profiter de cet instant qui n'était réservé qu'à Natsu depuis quelques mois.

Aremi ouvrit les yeux d'un coup en sentant Grey refermer ses bras autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude que quelqu'un d'autre que son petit ami l'enlace pour lui montrer son affection.  
>Elle avait l'habitude des effusions, avec Happy qui lui en faisait tout le temps en plus de lui, bien sûr. Mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Elle tourna la tête vers Grey, ses larmes coulant toujours sur son visage. Elle le vit avec sa mine inquiète.<br>« Tu aurais dû venir me voir… Je peux t'écouter, ne reste pas seule comme ça à pleurer. »

Grey observa Aremi : ses yeux verts tirant sur le gris étaient magnifiques selon lui. Son nez était petit et centré, ses lèvres pincées et fines. Les cheveux de la jeune femme sentaient le citron, encadrant son visage pour se terminer au milieu de son dos. Une mèche bleue, de chaque côté de son visage, faisait ressortir sa marque de Fairy Tail au niveau de sa jugulaire, à gauche.  
>Il baissa les yeux et vit le tee-shirt qu'elle portait, <em>son<em> tee-shirt noir et bleu qui représentait une tête de loup cachée par un arbre.C'était, par pure coïncidence, son préféré pour traîner. Il signifiait beaucoup pour lui. Oul lui avait donné pour le féliciter d'avoir maîtrisé la lance de glace. « le sort le plus difficile de son entraînement » disait-elle. Grey s'en étonna. Aremi avait-elle fait exprès de prendre ce tee-shirt ? Ou l'avait-elle fait par hasard?Pouruqoi pleurait-elle ? Avait-il eu un geste déplacé envers elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle crié dans son sommeil ?  
>Autant de questions sans réponse….<p>

Il eut un _flash souvenir, _se souvint de l'arrivée d'Aremi : elle était en pleurs, comme aujourd'hui. On lui demandait pourquoi elle pleurait, comme aujourd'hui. On lui demandait pourquoi ses larmes coulaient encore plus fort le long de ses joues. Il essaya, tant bien que mal, de changer de sujet afin de la mettre à l'aise.  
>« Tu peux garder le tee-shirt que tu portes, tes habits sont secs, mais ton haut est inutilisable. »<p>

Comme remerciement la jeune femme lui fit un sourire forcé avant d'ajouter :

« Merci… Je peux avoir mes affaires, s'il te plaît ? »  
>Grey, désemparé, bredouilla un « bien sûr » avant de s'éclipser pour aller chercher les vêtements de la jeune femme. En sortant de la chambre il repensa à Aremi… nue sous <em>son <em>tee-shirt dans _sa_ chambre.

Il sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Le jeune homme se précipita dans la salle-de-bain et s'observa dans le miroir. Il avait les joues rouges et il voyait sa pomme d'Adam difficilement descendre puis remonter. Grey se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage avant de prendre les vêtements d'Aremi afin de les lui ramener.

Pendant ce temps-là la jeune femme réfléchissait, tentait de rassembler les morceaux de sa mémoire qui sortaient percés.  
><em>Hier soir, vers vingt-deux heures, elle était en pleurs dans la Guilde. Laxus, son frère, était en mission et elle ne pouvait se confier à personne.<br>Une main se posa sur son épaule, elle tourna la tête et vit Grey. Elle s'entendit alors lui demander si elle pouvait dormir chez lui. _

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit l'homme rentrer, sa veste et son short dans les bras. Il les déposa sur le lit et sortit, la laissant seule. La jeune femme se dirigea vers les vêtements mais dans sa trajectoire elle se cogna contre un objet posé au sol. Elle regarda alors vers le plancher : une boîte.

La curiosité… Elle ne la connaissait que trop bien. Quand elle devait refouler une envie elle se mordillait la lèvre, ce qu'elle faisait actuellemment.  
>Elle se demanda :<p>

« J'ouvre… ou pas ? »

Aremi craqua.  
>Elle ouvrit la boite.<p> 


	3. Découverte

keepdead : tu voulais la suite? te voila servi :)

Bonjour mes mécaponicornes ailées qui crachent du feu , Je sais je sais... je suis en retard... ( d'un petit mois mais en retard ...) pardon pardon!

je voulais prendre mon temps pour vous donner un bon gros chapitre... et bah.. louper.

MAIS j'espère que le contenu va plaire! :)

Vena m'a laisser quelques petite fautes ( pour mon honneur)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 : Découverte<p>

Avant d'ouvrir la boite , elle observa celle-ci, à première vue elle avait l'air boîte de 30 centimètre sur 25, bleu-gris avec des motifs de flocons sur le couvercle hésitaità l'ouvrir , cette boîte… Elle contenait sûrement quelque chose de précieux pour se mordit la lèvre et se gratta le crâne comme à son ne cessait pas d'observer la boite.

" J'ouvre ou...pas ? "

Elle posa la main sur le couvercle , glissa un doigt entre les deux parties de carton. Et elle ouvrit la boite.

C'est avec surprise qu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir...sur… Leon? Qu'est ce qu'il faisait la?

Leon observa Aremi , puis la boite ,puis Aremi, puis la boite et encore Aremi puis encore la boi… MERDE! Il fixait la scène quoi. Le temps que l'information lui monte au cerveau… Ce qui prit du temps, c'était Leon, quoi. Ce… Cher Leon observa la scène. Il était droit et avait le regard fixe. Ça avait le don d'énervé Aremi

- Tu… C'est… Pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier de ma présence ici.

Leon soupira. Gray avait encore réussi à mettre une autre fille de la guilde dans son lit. Il venait juste de rompre avec Juvia… _Sa Juvia… _ Cette fille aux formes généreuses, son visage fin, sa bouche pulpeuse, son si petit nez, si fin et ses yeux qui lui donnaient à eux seuls toute l'essence de sa beauté. Il ferait tout pour elle, irait chercher la lune, le soleil et les étoiles !  
>Mais le coeur de sa belle était destiné à Grey. Son rival de toujours, son meilleur ami.<p>

Il était décu du comportement du jeune homme : il courait après les filles…. Enfin non: il acceptait toutes les propositions. Ca le désespérait.

Il observa Aremi, puis la boîte. La jeune femme lui semblait douce, froide et un peu perdue aussi. Qu'est ce que Gray lui trouvait ? Il soupira encore puis donna un coup de pied dans la boîte qu'_elle_ avait ouverte. Elle cria… Tandis qu'il lui prenait le bras.

_**-A-**_

Gray était affalé sur le canapé, qu'il avait ramené dans le salon , les yeux fermés. Guitare au bras, il se concentrait pour trouver une composition. Il joua quelques notes dans le vent, et fredonna:

_J'aimerais partir et trouver_

_Et trouver ce que je suis censé chercher_

_._

_Je ne veux pas me poser,_

_Juste voler avec toi._

_Ô toi qui berce ma vie,_

_Toi qui m'aide sans cesse durant les nuits d'insomnie_

Il s'arrêta ;

- Non , la musique ne va pas… Et c'est quoi ces paroles?! Je deviens dépressif ou quoi?!

Il quelques jours il avait ce bout de chanson dans la tête , qui tournait en boucle. Il se leva fit les cents pas dans le salon. Gray regarda par la fenêtre et vit la pluie tomber.

- Temps de merde… c'est pas génial pour composer.

Gray se rassit et reprit sa guitare pour composer un air mélancolique , en accord avec le temps du jour. Il ferma les yeux , se laissant porter par la musique. Il se remémora son passé qu'il s'était résolu à oublier quelques années plus tôt. Oul , Leon , Déliora… Les émotions le submergeaient et les larmes coulèrent, ces larmes de peine que personne n'avait jamais vues. Ces larmes qui venaient de son enfance , ces larmes qui lui brûlaient des joues. Ces larmes qui renfermaient de la rage ce sont ces larmes qui lui ont permis d'avancer et surtout d'aller vers les gens qu'il ne connait pas.

Il essuya ses larmes et se reprit. Il ne fallait pas verser des larmes pour le passé. C'était ce que lui avait apprit Oul. Il pouvait pleurer , se sentir triste mais pas regretter les événements passés. Il releva la tête et observa l'extérieur , la pluie continuait de tomber mais deux , trois éclaircies étaient apparut.

Il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte , il alla ouvrir : c'était Léon. Il lui tomba dans les bras.

-Bordel quel temps… Tu m'héberges le temps que ma superbe magnificence sèche.

Gray l'observa avec un air septique. Leon , n'attendant pas la réponse , il entra chez son ami/ennemi et monta à l'étage. Gray soupira, Leon… Depuis quelques mois il venait toutes les semaines… Il se demandait pourquoi , d'ailleurs.. Il était sortit avec Juvia trois mois auparavant , Leon avait commencé à venir à ce moment précis. Il ne pouvait pas être tranquille avec elle. Il avait bien été obliger de rompre… Bref , Gray était au courant que son ami d'enfance aimait une fille avec laquelle il était sorti.

Gray sursauta. Il y avait Aremi à l'étage… Léon était monté… Bordel! Vu son comportement avec les filles il y avait de quoi d'inquiété. Il avait le sens de la drague dans les veines et ça ... pouvait vite dégénérer. Leon et les femmes très très longue histoire...Il grimpa les marches à toute vitesse et essaya d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Elle était bloquée.

Le stress lui prit l'estomac… Il fit son _ice maker _ de l'épée de glace et explosa la porte. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs lui avait bloqué les bras au dessus de sa tête , il lui tenait les poignets d'une main. Quand aux jambes de la jeune femme elle était retenues par de la glace. Il vit son ami passé une main sous son t-shirt que Gray lui avait passé.

- LEON ! Arrête ça!

Ledit jeune homme sourit.


End file.
